How to melt an ice
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: Yaoi. various/hitsugaya pairing undecided . anyway, so matsumoto made a bet. Hitsugaya is the prize. who's gonna be the winner? my first english fic . WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : **How to melt an ice

**Author: **Kiyohara

**Rating: **various, mainly T / M rate

**Pairing: **various x Hitsugaya

**Deslaimer**: should I wrote the disc? uh well, not mine, fortunately.

**WARNING: UNBETA-ED! (**since I dont know how, oh well, if ya ppl noe how, pls inform me how to make this...random fic beta-ed.). **SUCK AT GRAMMAR **badly. **YAOI **(face it, I'm Yaoi fans...guy...or girl?)

**Summary: **They taking a bet, who's gonna end up with our precious 10th division captain?

**Chapter 1: when the bet begin**

"So? when do we start the bet?" asked Kenpachi to no one other than his captains and a certain fukutaicho fellow and 'some' other guys (who happen its Ichigo)

Matsumoto grinned madly at Kenpachi, which was make the others including sotaichou shudder, and said with confident, "Tonight!"

Ok, I know that all of you now wondering about 'What bet? What the hell is going on here?' Now, I would like to explain in to all of you. Well, actually, it was just another same day like any other day until Matsumoto barged into the taichou-dailly-meeting in order to replace his taichou (who happen was superb busy in other place). And after watching some amusing event (read: bickering) between Kenpachi-taicho and Mayuri-taicho, Matsumoto said something that could make those two idiots quiet, "Why you dont join my lil bet-game? the winner is the best."

Everyone stared at Matsumoto. Yamato sotaicho open his eyes. "What kind of bet, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

Matsumoto Smirked, "I call it 'How to melt an ice. other fukutaicho and some shinigami also join my bet, they are Kira, Hisagi, Urahara, etc etc."

Everyone blinked in confusion.

"Who can Make Hitsugaya-taicho's 'ice shield' melted, is the winner, and you can have him! isnt it nice?1 shoot for 2!" Matsumoto Chirpped happily.

Silence...

Sotaichou coughed. "I think...its aint bad...at all."

"SOTAICHOU SAMA!" everyone surprised.

"whoa, sotaichou-sama, i never thought that you turn into 'that way'!" said Matsumoto.

"Hey, it doesnt mean I'll join this game, I cant make my grandson-like figure into my lover!" said the fukutaichou a lil embrassed.

Everyone breathed in relief.

"So, Who's in?" said Matsumoto.

Severak hands up. Boys mostly, except ukitake and sotaichou.

and Matsumoto grinned widely. "SO be it!"

tbc...

**AN:**

Kiyo: "Uh...hehe?" laughed nervously.

Hitsu: "...its aint funny. Harem?! Puhlease! SPARE ME!" cried.

Kiyo: "anyway, i still dont know hitsu gonna end up with who, i'll leave some votes later in the end of the chap now."

the votes:

Byakuya x Hitsugaya

Ichigo x Hitsugaya

Urahara x Hitsugaya

another pairings for the 'end up' also ok :D

ok, REVIEW pls :)


	2. oO the hell?

**Tittle :** How to melt an ice

**Author:** Kiyohara

**Rating: ** its K+

**Pairing:** this chap gonna be lil renji x Hitsugaya, hint of byakuya x hitsugaya

**Deslaimer:** should I wrote the disc? uh well, not mine, fortunately.

**WARNING**: UNBETA-ED! (since I dont know how, oh well, if ya ppl noe how, pls inform me how to make this...random fic beta-ed.). SUCK AT GRAMMAR badly. YAOI (face it, I'm Yaoi fans...guy...or girl?)

**Summary:** They taking a bet, who's gonna end up with our precious 10th division captain?

last time in HtMaI ::

_"So, Who's in?" said Matsumoto._

_Severak hands up. Boys mostly, except ukitake and sotaichou._

_and Matsumoto grinned widely. "SO be it!"_

**Chapter 2: Day Break**

Toushirou sighed deeply after finished his mission on karakura town with orihime and chad. He walked the Soul Society Street in uneasy feeling. He could tell that there was something wrong happen in here. Why? bacause, first, there was no Matsumoto to welcome him like the usual, two, the sotaichou and the other taichou acted weirdly, as if they were nervous if they in the same room with him. It seems like they hiding something from him. 'its smell fishy..' thought Toushirou. He's a prodigy, after all, and being a genius, he knew that something's up in Soul Society, and his mind, told him that it have something to do with him and his certain fukutaichou.

'I wonder what Matsumoto done this time...' He sighed again. He hoped that its nothing serious. oh...how wrong he was~

Not for a long time, he heard someone calling his name from his back. "Hitsugaya-taichou!" the prodigy turned his head, and found someone that he never expected.

"Nani, Abarai-fukutaichou?" asked Toushirou coldly.

The read-head fukutaichou grinned nervously. "Ano…Hitsugaya-taichou, do you have a minute or two?"

Hitsugaya raised his left eyebrow. "yeah?"

Renji grinned again. "perfect!" then he grabbed his hand and lead him to a nearest building there, that happen to be empty library.

Toushirou frowned. "Abarai-fukutaichou, can you release my hand? And please explain why you take me here?"

Renji then grabbed the prodigy chin and gave Toushirou a kiss.

"?!"

And…SLAPS~!

"iite!!" Renji screamed.

"What the hell did you doing?! Explain you're self before I freeze you up!" Hitsugaya screamed at him. Oh hell, Toushirou really-really pissed off.

"A-ano! Cho-chotto! I can explain it!" Renji sweated very hard. 'Damn, I knew that go straight to the point never work!'

"And that is?" Toushirou was ready to unleash his Hyorinmaru.

The sixth division fukutaichou take a step backward. "I-its Matsumato-fukutaichou!" Toushirou's eyes glinted dangerously. "She, she made a bet!"

'Yappari….' Toushirou growled and then grabbed the poor fukutaichou in front of him. "tell me what is the bet?"

"ah, uhm…I cant explain it that well, but, uh somehow it have something to do with you, Hitsugaya taichou…and uh, she said about 'finding Hitsugaya-taichou boyfriend'."

Toushirou growled dangerously even more. 'that damned Matsumoto….I'm going to kill her later right after I done with this one.' Toushirou massage his temple, feeling his head start to ache. "And if you are joining this 'damned bet of Matsumoto', in what right mind you think straight-to-the-point going to work on me?"

"Hey, A guy can try, cant they?!" said Renji while blushed hard.

"Shit," that comment make the red head froze, the taichou never swearing! And now he did that. "Who's in this game? And am I in danger?"

"I don't know who else in this bet, Hitsugaya-taichou, but I know that you're in deep shit."

"Language, Abarai…" He sighed. "Now, get your ass up, we go to your division."

Abarai froze, 'damn, taichou going to kill me.' "Ahm, no, no, please! Not taichou! Kuchiki-taichou going to kill me! Please! I'll do anything for you, just please! Don't tell him that I kiss-"

"Don't tell me what, Abarai-fukutaichou?" a deep, calm, yet dangerous man voice rang trough the empty library that now not so empty anymore.

Renji's eyes widen. 'Shit!' Toushirou turned his head and froze; he didn't feel the other man reiatsu (sp?) at all!

"So, mind to share what was that?" the young…er…um, not so young shinigami 13 gotei 6th division taichou glared at his fukutaichou dangerously.

"Eeto...Ta-taichou…"

"Its nothing, Kuchiki-taichou." Hitsugaya let Abarai go, then He start to walk to the other captain. "May I help you?"

"Hm…Hitsugaya-taichou, yes, I need my fukutaichou to finish his paperwork before dawn." Byakuya's eyes glinted viciously, telling that abarai have to explain everything to him after they came back to their division HQ.

Toushirou sighed. "Hn. Of course, Kuchiki-taichou. Abarai-fukutaichou, we finish. You may go." Toushirou watched Renji nodded and then start to walk to his taichou. "Then I'll take my leave. Nice to meet you, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya nodded before watch the small taichou left him with his fukutaichou. He turned his head to Renji. "So…?"

'Fuck….I'm dead.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya walked to his quarter uneasy, while think about what happen back there. 'Damn it, I'm so dead, now I have a bunch of single fuckin gay shinigami hunt me.' Its not like Toushirou hate them, He just didn't like the fact that they want him not because they in love with him, but because the bet! 'argh, I hope none of the captains joining this damned bet!' oh poor Hitsugaya, he never knew, that some of them already joined the bet.

And yes, Byakuya was one of them. ::grins::

So, back to his previous activity, he walked around the Sereitei while think about this…little mess that his fukutaichou done. After 15 minutes of walking, he heard a pain scream from certain red haired fukutaichou that he left behind with his taichou, a painful one. And yes, Toushirou smirked, satisfied with the fukutaichou's punishment. He should thanks Byakuya later, hehe, he never knew that Byakuya done that sincerely.

Right before his hand reached the gate of 10th division HQ, he felt one familiar reiatsu, 'This reiatsu is belong to…' then he find his head plugged on a big breast of his fukutaichou, 'Matsumoto's…'

"Taichou~! Okaerinasai~!" said the fukutaichou happily. "How's the trip?"

"Matsumoto…let…go off me." Toushirou scowled, "We need to talk."

"Hm? Sure, Hitsugaya-taichou~!" He grinned, oh, he knew that his taichou knew. And his Taichou knew that she knew he knew.

And both of them walked inside...

Tbc

An:

Kiyo: eh? Eh? Lolls, its supposed to be kira x hitsugaya, but I cant make it right, so I change the whole plot XD

Toushi: shit, fuck you!

Renji: you're so mean to me!!!

Byakuya: y u make him kiss toushirou?!

Matsu: aww…Kuchiki-taichou is jealous~! [Byaku: I'm not!]

Kiyo: anyway, thx for the review my dear first reviewer~ and yes, byakuya in love2 mode with toushirou chan, since he's small and naïve and innocent, like his late wife :P

Anyway, I was take one of my favorite statement from someone in this , I forgot who made the story, but I found it funny, it's the he knew that she knew that he knew. From Harry Potter Fan fiction..

Special Thanks to : Dorkchick for the review and alert~ I beg ur apologise, coz I cant update so soon T_T my Lappie broke down, so i have to re-write-ing everything~ .


End file.
